bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gzalzi
Updates Group and Member/User Pages We added some templates for group and user pages. The templates were added to help formalize page appearances and make finding content simpler. When a page does not follow the guidelines they are marked for clean up. Here are the templates. User Guide: Group Pages and User Guide: Member Articles and User Pages. Clean up Pages marked for clean up are given 4 weeks to be fixed, or they are deleted. To add pages to clean up simple add the template . To find the list of pages currently in need of clean up just head to Category:Cleanup[[]] Administrator Bobcast 19:14, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Candy? Want some? --SS Zag1 20:10, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes please : ( --Gzalzi 20:28, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::Um.. Too bad? :: --SS Zag1 20:31, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::Bastard --Gzalzi 20:31, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Hehe. Gazalzi, I already made pages for a lot of the moderators.. You're just making doubles now. :\ Search before you make new pages. Just edit the ones I already have! :P But leave the descriptions in there. We can add some humor to this wiki.. Don't make it too boring. --SS Zag1 20:35, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :::::I did search for the ones I made, I found one for 2 of them then I rerouted the old pages into the new one. I didn't remove any of the humor I just moved it.--Gzalzi 20:37, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Fine. I just noticed, Achilles page, for example, didn't have the description anymore.. Alright. Just make sure you don't make duplicates. ;) --SS Zag1 20:38, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Thanks for the new admin template. I like. ;) --SS Zag1 19:38, 8 April 2007 (UTC) Still Pissed? Posted By: Gzalzi Don't talk to me, I'm still pissed --Gzalzi 19:19, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Now why would you be pissed? It's not like I spread any rumors.... yet..... --GrIm5150 05:06, 11 April 2007 (UTC) no u I sed don't talk to me. Moved Gzalzi to User:Gzalzi I moved the content of Gzalzi to User:Gzalzi and made Gzalzi redirect to User:Gzalzi. I know you're an admin and all, but this is a wiki about Bungie, not about bungie.net users unless they work for Bungie, have a special title on the forums, or stand out in another way. That's what user pages are for anyway. Don't take it personally. Thanks. RidiculousX 09:16, 12 April 2007 (UTC) :Category:Candidates_for_deletion has the pages on users and one group that IMO shouldn't be in the wiki. I can't delete pages because I don't have the power to. You could, but I won't push it. :Maybe these pages about specific users and groups can go into a Bungie.net category, but it seems like just advertisement. The final verdict is up to you ;). RidiculousX 02:42, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::Also, I did the same thing for ReZeNeR so don't feel like I singled you out. My bad. RidiculousX 02:56, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Pages about Bungie.net users and Bungie.net groups More discussion on stuffs, check it out! Forum:Pages about Bungie.net users and Bungie.net groups We should make one for Yoozle....OrdinaryKronos 04:07 17 April 2007 (UTC) Foman123 now a Bureaucrat I did indeed get bumped up to "bureaucrat" status. Blahoo asked me to keep a watchful eye on Bungiepedia for the time being while he is... um... away (*cough*grounded*cough*). I do have a love for this site so I'll keep an eye on all of the pages including groups and fill things in where necessary and desirable. -Foman123 Thanks Hey I appreciate that man. I did spent a while working on it last night so it's nice to see that my efforts didn't go unnoticed! I'll keep trying to add articles and such as they come up. There's still a long way to go! --User:Foman123 what's up? Dear Gzalzi, Hey there. It's RelentlessRecusant from Halopedia. I recently got promoted to administrator. w00t! You need some help here? I'd love to pimp up this site, add a background, change stuff around, etc... Lemme know if you are interested. Later! Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 01:37, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Contacting this user There's an email address for Gzazli on Category_talk:Candidates for deletion, but I just tried it and it doesn't work. Anyone have a current one? --68.44.13.236 23:17, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :Try PMing Gzalzi on bungie.net -- he spends most of his time there. Or you can PM me or use my UserTalk page if you have a Bungiepedia question. Foman123 00:33, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yea, PM me, I think maybe you just spelled my name wrong. :)--Administrator Gzalzi 21:08, 24 August 2007 (UTC) user:duardo I have been in contact with Duardo via bungie PM. He is aware of the changes I have made to his page, and he is also aware of some other changes coming up that I am still working on. If you would rather, I will paste this to a regular page. Bobcast 20:26, 27 September 2008 (UTC) O hai So I was wondering if it was possible to enact user prizes, like Halopedia. I saw you mentioned this on Fomans talk page, and I think its a good idea.( I wouldn't suggest the edit points system, that gets abused too easily.) -Chubbz 11:48 PM 4/16/09 :I don't think that Gzalzi is very active on here anymore, so you should talk to Bobcast about it since he is the only active admin on here now. Azineyes 00:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC)